Together, In Pain
by voiceofdisbelief
Summary: Continuation of events from the film, X2. Jean is dead and Wolverine and Scott find rough comfort in each other.


Consolation

Scott Summers skimmed long, lean fingers over the back of the chair. Jean had spent her last few moments sitting right here. Right in this chair, he thought. If she had just stayed there, maybe she and Storm could have piloted them all to safety. Then again, without Jean's sacrifice they might have all perished. Crushed beneath the massive flows of water that had broken free from the dam at Alkali Lake. Cyclops gripped the back of the chair, head bowed. Grief threatened to overwhelm him at times like this. Hurt and guilt stung him in equal measures. Hurt that she was gone, guilt because he had not been able to save her and something more, a biting pain, at the thought that Jean had given her heart to Logan. To the Wolverine. Cyclops stood, a granite statue, never betraying the grief that coursed through his veins.

Wolverine lifted a single eyebrow as he ambled into the hangar. Maybe he had left his cigars around here, or on the Blackbird. Goddamn it! Was he becoming a little more absentminded, a little less sharp since that trip back from Alkali Lake? Wolverine stopped abruptly. The stairs leading to the underbelly of the plane were already lowered. Taking a couple of deep sniffs, Wolverine ascertained that the intruder was Cyclops, and he was alone. Or was he? On the air, another scent mingled with that of Cyclops. It was Jean Grey. It was different somehow, but unmistakably hers. It traveled around him like electricity. Wolverine gave a quick shudder, born of some long held superstition and walked up the stairs into the plane.

Cyclops stood silently behind the co-pilot's chair. His chest rose and fell, almost imperceptibly. Wolverine moved slowly towards him, and he raised his head slowly, expectantly.

'I, uh, you haven't seen my cigars around here have ya, Red?'

Cyclops turned to meet Logan's eyes and shook his head. Logan cleared his throat, as if to say something more, but Cyclops beat him to it.

'You loved her too didn't you, Logan? And she loved you.' Cyclops delivered this last line flatly, but without scorn. Wolverine set his jaw and walked over to where Cyclops was standing.

'She loved you, Scott. She never…we never…' He trailed off. The lies seemed so hollow and purposeless now that Jean was gone. Wolverine wanted to grab Scott and shake him out of his stupor. To make him angry, anything other than this resigned stillness. Scott had no right to try and make Logan feel guilty. Wolverine stepped forward to tell him so, but stopped. He could smell Jean again, but this time he realized that he was taking in her scent from the man in front of him. Scott and Jean. Logan had never, ever even noticed it before, but Scott and Jean shared a scent. Part of her remained with him and it made sense that part of him would have remained with her, until the day she died. Suddenly, grief swelled around Wolverine and like a feral beast, he snapped. A low growl began deep in his throat as he unsheathed his claws. In a stark second, he leapt back, slashing at the Blackbird's seats. Safety belts, cables and chairs all fell victim to Logan's rage. Cyclops observed this berserker Wolverine from beneath his shaded brow for a moment before his sense kicked in.

Striding across to Wolverine, Scott swung at the beast, collecting his jaw. Wolverine reacted instantly, sheathing his claws and slugging back at Cyclops. Scott ducked the blow and tackled Wolverine to the ground, holding him there. Logan's lean hips bucked against Scott who tightened his powerful thighs around them in response.

'Get the hell off me, Cyclops or I swear I won't be held responsible for my actions' Wolverine growled. Having Cyclops this close was unbearable; he swore he could smell Jean on him. It was impossible that they should smell so alike.

Cyclops' smile was cold and cynical, 'You're never responsible for your actions are you, Wolverine. It's never…your fault.' Cyclops stared hard at the man beneath him. He looked into Logan's eyes, all the hate and resentment building up in him. His hand moved to the dial on his visor. Could he really do this, could he kill a man for falling in love with his wife? How could this happen, how could his Jean have done this to him? Cyclops' hand stilled at his temple. Since when did he start thinking that this was Jean's fault?

Wolverine took his moment and flipped Cyclops off him. Leaping to his feet, he shook his head clear before slamming his body into Scott's, sending them both flying into the slightly curved side of the Blackbird. Pressing a thigh between Cyclops' legs, he pinned him to the wall and brought his claws up to Scott's throat.

'Why can I smell her on you, goddamit!' Wolverine howled rather than asked. Extending one claw, he deftly slit Cyclops' shirt to shreds. Then he bent his head into his chest, sniffing deeply. Cyclops' heart thumped wildly, he was still stunned from the impact with the wall. Wolverine brought his head up from Cyclops' bared chest, and stared at the pulse at the base of his throat. His eyes slid out of focus for the barest second before he moved in, his lips brushing the spot. 'I can smell her in you, I always have, I just didn't…' Wolverine trailed off. Scott's breathing quickened, Logan's nose and lips brushed his neck, a firm and insistent nuzzling. He felt himself grow hard. But instead of pulling back, he leaned into Wolverine's inquisitive hold.

Wolverine pressed Cyclops back against the wall, he moved in closer and closer till both men were touching thigh to chest. They both breathed heavily as Wolverine quickly shucked his jacket and then fumbled at the fly of his leather pants. Cyclops' hands moved, sliding his own soft denims down over his hips, freeing his erection. Wolverine growled deeply before grinding his hips against Cyclops'. Cyclops leaned back into the wall, silent, but breathing heavily, each pleasurable rub punctuated by a sharp intake of breath. As the friction grew more furious, each man pushed each other closer to the edge. They surged together, lips meeting for the briefest of moments, a swift draught on the liquor of consolation.

As their breathing slowed, the two men broke apart. Wolverine stood away defiantly, but with head bowed. Cyclops stared at him for a long moment, his eyes, as always, unreadable, shaded by his visor.

He spoke three words before he walked away, 'Goddamn you, Logan.'


End file.
